Harry Potter goes to Muggle Hospital
by Pepper-up Pomfrey
Summary: While trying to escape from the Dursleys, Harry ends up in a car accident and it taken to Muggle Hospital where he is in a fight for him life. When he gets a visit from a loving werewolf and two of his closest friends will he come to know what true family is about?


Chapter One: Morning Mistakes

* * *

Harry awoke to a normal day. His aunt could be heard ratting on the door, calling for him to get up and start making breakfast for her family. This was a usual for poor Harry who knew that when it came to chores at the Dursleys, there was no negotiating out of them.

It was near the end of the summer holidays and Harry was counting down the days until he was able to return to his magical school, Hogwarts. There was a small piece of paper hidden underneath the floor boards in his small bedroom and it had little crosses on it, counting down to the day he would he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. Unfortunately, he still had another week to go until he was able to leave this dreaded place.

He groaned as he got up, noticing that he had been sleeping on his foot which was now throbbing with pins and needles mindlessly kicking it against his carpet trying to get the feeling back, he got changed into his baggy clothing as quickly as he could, knowing that his Uncle did not like it when he was late for cooking their breakfast.

There were hurried footsteps on the other side of the door and he knew that he needed to get moving if he was going to cook the breakfast in time for his aunt and uncle who liked to eat around 7:30. The time was now 6:46 and there was still a lot of cooking to do. He swung his door open and dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen, getting out the bacon and eggs he needed and setting to work. Soon the smell of cooking bacon filled the room and made Harry's stomach growl with hunger but he knew better than to eat as if he was caught there was be a massive punishment. His aunt and uncle keep saying that if he is so 'magical' he should be able to conjure his own food.

His uncle entered the room, grunted to let Harry know that he was there, and sat down at the kitchen table with his newspaper.

"How many pieces of bacon would you like Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he was serving off the meals onto small plates. One was piled extra high for his cousin Dudley who was as Aunt Petunia put is a 'growing boy who needs extra protein'.

"You know how many I have boy!" His uncle spat back, not even bothering to look over the top of his newspaper.

"Well…" Harry said, unsure if it was a smart idea saying this, but he did anyway. "Yesterday you have one and a couple of days ago it was three and then last week it was five. So, I was just wanting to make sure I gave you what you wanted." As soon as he had finished he knew it was not the best thing to have said. His uncle was towering over him with a face so red Harry was surprised he could still breath.

"Do- you- think- I- am- an- idiot!?" He screamed sending spit flying around the room.

"No sir!" Harry cried back as he dropped the saucepan on the floor sending the rest of the bacon scattering all over the floor and under the kitchen cabinets.

"SIR!?" His uncle screamed again.

"No, not sir! Uncle! I meant Uncle! Uncle Vernon, that is!" Harry cried hoping that his uncle would understand that it was only a mistake.

"Pick up my breakfast! Your going to pay for that!" His uncle screamed standing up suddenly and sending his chair flying across the room, smashing into the window behind him.

Harry knew what was coming. He had been in this position more times than he could care to count, and every time was for some stupid reason that really didn't mean anything. Last week it was for spending too long in the bathroom, the week before he forgot to close his bedroom door when they had people over and he was making too much noise and today it was for spilling bacon on the floor. His uncle was descending on him like a wolf and he knew that he should get out of there and fast.

He turned around fast and sprinted from the room, passing his cousin Dudley in the hallway who looked dumbly at his father and shouted "You better run Potter!"

Harry could feel the hot breath of his uncle crawling down his neck. He ran down the driveway, not knowing where he was going he leaped out onto the road in a bid for freedom. What happened next, happened so fast Harry could have imagined it. He heard a loud scream, felt a large hand grab the back of his shirt as if trying to pull him backwards and the screech car car tyres.

His shirt caught on his neck and the hard hand that had was trying to pull him back slipped through the fabric. Harry fell down, down, down. Car tyres screeched and then his body made contact with glass, then aluminium and then hard, hot ground. As he slammed into the ground his head crashed into the ground creating a blinding headache and then everything went black.

* * *

Harry could hear muffled voices above him. They sounded frantic. There were running footsteps next to him and then there was a scream coming from somewhere above. He tried to open his eyes to see who was making such a loud noise, but they felt like heavy bricks. Even though he was in a state of semi-consciousness he could feel a throbbing pain everywhere on his body. Suddenly there was a hand clasping the side of his head, it was ice cold and had trembling fingers, something that Harry was quick to notice as it made him feel like he was thrown into a bucket of freezing water. Shivering, he tried to open his eyes again… no such luck.

"Vernon! Call an ambulance!" Cried to voice that belonged to the hand holding his head. "Tell them to come quickly! Wh-" the voice sounded scared, "What if his lot found out?"

Harry finally knew who this voice and hand belonged to, who else would know about the wizarding would and call them 'his lot' it had to be Aunt Petunia.

There was a grunting sound behind him and heard his uncle talking to someone seconds later, by this time he was starting to lose consciousness again but he knew from what bits he heard through his lucid state that it was the ambulance service. He picked things being said up like, "He's unconscious at the moment." and "Car accident" and also, "Bleeding head."

That made sense to Harry. He knew why there was a wet feeling from the left side of his head down to his neck, and that was why there was a hand holding his head. His aunt was actually trying to help him. That was something Harry could not understand, and it made his head hurt. Once again, he fell into darkness as a stabbing pain took over.

* * *

Harry woke up again in what must have been ten minutes later. He could still feel a hand holding his head and there was the sound of sirens in the distance. His eyes slowly creaked open and a blurry and bright world met him instantly. He could see the black spot that was his aunt saying something, but all Harry could hear was a soft murmuring.

All over his body he was able to feel a pain that was unlike anything he had experienced in his life. His eye lids were fluttering open and closed in his attempt to remain conscious. His aunt said something again, this time he was able to catch the end of the sentence.

"Don't go back to sleep Harry!"

Did she really just call him Harry? He must have hit his head pretty hard if he was hallucinating.

The world was starting to become less blurry and with it went his state of numbness, he was just starting to be able to feel the full extent of his injuries. There was a throbbing pain in his ankle which he took to be broken, with every breath he took came pure agony in his lungs and his head was starting to spin, creating a sense of nausea, not only that there were painful jabs at his lower back and neck.

Just as Harry thought he was about to lose consciousness again he head someone talking.

"Quickly Lilly! Bring the bag, we will need it." It was a male talking but, who was this Lilly person?

Harry opened his eyes as much as he could and spoke towards the sound of the voice.

"Mum?" his voice scared him, it was like a hoarse whisper that scratched his throat as he spoke and chilled him down to his bones.

He heard his aunt explain to someone that his mothers name was Lily, there was a small chuckle overhead and then his aunts hand left the side of his head and two bodies were crouching over him.

One of them was by his legs and the other was sitting right next to him.

"Hello sweetie," came the voice from the lady named Lilly. "My name is Lilly and this is Nick what is your name?"

"H-Harry." His voice was letting out, now it was a small whisper.

"Hi Harry! That's a nice name. How old are you?" She asked, as she was talking she was working fast around his body poking and prodding it and with every poke Harry had to bite his tongue not to cry out.

"Fifteen," he whispered back.

Harry felt a razor sharp pain in his foot and leg and he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut, his hand clasping onto some kind of fabric.

"Nick! Be careful his foots broken!" came the sharp voice of Lilly.

Harry slowly opened his eyes again and noticed that the fabric he was holding onto was the cleavage of Lilly's shirt if he hadn't been in so much pain he would have been more embarrassed.

"Harry I'm going to place my hand in yours can you squeeze it as hard as you can for me?" She asked.

Harry felt a soft hand placed in his own and he squeezed as hard as he could, which was the smallest squeeze Lilly could hardly feel it.

"Harry, can you tell me where you hurt?" She asked patiently as she slipped gloves onto her hands.

Harry swallowed, this was going to take a while…He thought.

"My foot and leg…" he croaked out as there was another sharp pain in his already fuzzy head, sending him to cry out. His breathing quickened rapidly which did not help his already tight chest. Suddenly, he couldn't breath and was choking and spluttering on the ground trying to get a breath of air. It was as though there was someone heavy sitting on his chest, not allowing him to breath.

"Harry! Calm down! It's alright. Just breath. Focus on your breathing." Lilly was saying as she stroked his back.

Harry was shaking as he tried to breath but it was coming in short sharp breaths.

"Nick! He's going into shock! We need to get him in the ambulance ASAP!" Lilly cried as Harry's face started to turn a nasty white and blotchy colour.

There were rushed footsteps behind and Harry felt a mask placed on his face and was met with the glorious feeling of oxygen filling his mouth and nose. Suddenly he felt a little more relaxed and he closed his eyes.

"Do you think we should use a backboard Nick?" Lilly asked over her shoulder.

"Yes, just take precautions, especially because the kid can't tell us what's wrong." Nick replied.

Harry could feel a cold metal feeling thing placed underneath him and his neck being held inside a vice type thing that would not let him turn his head at all. As his breathing started to even out more Lilly asked him a question.

"Harry? Do you feel alright to be picked up? We need to get you onto the gurney so that we can get you in the ambulance. How do you feel?"

"Fine," He said through gritted teeth, though he knew that Lilly didn't believe it.

"Tell us if at any point it gets too painful buddy." Said Nick.

"Ok," Harry whispered.

He felt the board underneath him shift and then Nick was counting down '3,2,1,lift!' he said. As soon as he was in the air it felt like there were knives shooting through his back and into his body. Harry gasped out in pain and tried to tell Lilly that it hurt, but for some reason he could not form the words that he wanted to say. Instead of words he felt a sense of nausea rise up inside of him and the world spun dangerously. He opened his mouth and was sick into the oxygen mask.

"Nick! He just threw up." Lilly cried as she saw Harry's vomit dribble down the side of his face.

"We'll clean him up in the ambulance." He said back and Harry felt as he was lowered onto a soft bed like thing that must have been the gurney.

The only thing that went through his mind as he was placed into the back of the ambulance was that he hoped there would be some form of pain relieving medication for him.

Lilly hopped into the back of the ambulance behind him and Nick shut the doors from the outside. Seconds later he could be heard getting into the drivers seat and starting the engine. The sirens blared and they were off.

Lilly was moving around the back of the ambulance. She was getting out some disinfectant wipes and a small plastic bag with a white circle around the top, she also took out another oxygen mask. Removing the first mask from his face she cleaned away the vomit (there wasn't much she could do for his clothing) and then she hooked up another mask and placed that back onto his face.

By now Harry was starting to feel tired and woozy, even though there were still stabbing pains in his leg and his back he was starting to get used to it now and it didn't hurt as much. Though what he didn't know was that this was because he was falling unconscious again.

"Harry! Stay with me!" Lilly cried as she lightly tapped his face with her finger.

His eyes were fluttering open and shut rapidly and he knew that he could not stay awake for much longer.

"Nmm, it hurts too much." Harry said.

"Where does it hurt?" Lilly asked for the second time.

"My back and neck…my chest and when I breath, my leg and my head." He took a sharp intake of breath as they turned a corner quickly and his foot rolled dangerously.

He could see Lilly bite her lip as she took out a small plastic looking bag with clear liquid in it.

"Ok Harry, I'm going to hook you up to something called an IV. It has pain relieving medication in it and will help for a bit. Unfortunately I can't give you a full dose until you get to the hospital so you will still be in a little bit of pain."

Harry squeaked as the needle entered his skin on the back of his hand and watched as Lilly placed the plastic bag on a hook above the gurney.

Harry didn't realise until now that Lilly was still holding the side of his head, which was still causing him to feel nauseous waves in the stomach. She had only started to bandage his head up when he felt a particularly painful wave go through his stomach which made him moan as more nausea hit him. This time Lilly was quick and she placed the bag in front of Harry so that he could throw up in it.

Resurfacing Harry was starting to feel terrible, there was no more energy left in him and his battle with staying awake was taking it's toll. Obviously noticing this Lilly whispered, "It's ok Harry. Not long now and you can go to sleep." She finished bandaging his head up, which made him feel a little better.

Suddenly, Harry felt the ambulance stop. There was a banging noise from the outside and then the doors were wrenched open by Nick.

Harry felt the bed shift as Lilly rolled it out towards Nick and it was pulled up to it's full height. Nick was pushing from behind Harry's head and Lilly was running backwards to get inside the Hospital. Every step they took Lilly was throwing him encouraging smiles and kept saying, 'Just stay with me for a little longer."

Harry didn't realise until they were inside the warm Hospital how cold he was. The backboard was freezing underneath him and there was only a thin blanket over his small body, this only made him more tired and drained of energy.

They reached the end of a corridor and he was pushed into a small room where there was an empty hospital gurney waiting by looking at the sign on the door it was called the 'Trauma Room'. There were lots of other people in there shouting things and running around. Some of them were taking to Nick and Lilly, others were washing their hands and pulling gloves on and two were, as Harry just realised talking to him.

"What wazzat?" Harry slurred as his eyes slid shut.

"Sorry dear," Said a lady next to him, "You need to stay awake for a little longer, just until we know if you have a concussion and then you can go to sleep. As I was saying before, we need to roll you onto your side to get your clothing off so we can do some scans. Tell us if at any point it hurts too much. I'm Katie by the way, I'll be your nurse for the time you will be with us."

Harry tried to nod, but couldn't because of the neck brace instead he croaked out an 'ok'.

There were voices behind him and then cold hands were placed on his back which made his shivering worse. First he was picked up, and placed onto the hospital gurney, his IV was placed next to him. Then he was rolled onto his side and Harry had to bite his tongue so that he didn't cry out even so, a tear ran down his face. There was the sound of scissors cutting fabric and he felt his shirt and pants being removed leaving him naked in front of a whole room of people. For the second time that day, he would have been more embarrassed if he wasn't in so much pain.

He was slowly placed back onto the bed, and once again he was facing the white tiled ceiling. Katie wiped away his tear with a tissue and whispered, "Not much longer. I promise."

Doctors started inspecting him. They started on his head, taking the bandage off and looking at the cut. A disinfectant was wiped over it which made Harry cringe. There was whispering above him and then one of the men spoke to Harry. "Hey kiddo, hang in there. Not much longer. We will get someone in soon to patch that head up of yours."

Next, he was hooked up to a heart monitor. As soon as he was connected and the machine started Harry knew that something was wrong. All of the doctors and nurses in the rooms faces suddenly went serious. There was a doctor in the corner making fast notes, only looking up every couple of seconds to look at a number on the machine or ask one of the other men something.

Harry could tell why they were so worried. His heart sounded like it was about to leap out of his chest. It was beating so fast, it was making him tired. Listening to it made the feeling of it beating against his chest so much worse.

Harry knew that he could not stay awake any longer. He could feel the battle with his eyelids end with the eye lids winning and he fell into a world of darkness once again.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm back again and writing another story. This is the first chapter and I promise that there will be many more to come! Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
